


Calm my nerves

by Norath



Category: Thai Actor RPF, พี่ว้ากตัวร้ายกับนายปีหนึ่ง | SOTUS: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M, дружба, романтика
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 15:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19889764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Norath/pseuds/Norath
Summary: Сингто нервничает.





	Calm my nerves

**Author's Note:**

> Любите ли вы обнимашки так, как люблю их я?)

Сингто нервничал. Не то чтобы это было его первое выступление или его первое соло, но он все равно нервничал. И взять себя в руки никак не получалось. Он знал, что со стороны выглядит спокойным, и в данную минуту был крайне благодарен собственной природе за это умение «держать лицо» даже пребывая на грани паники. Проблема была в том, что он точно знал: стоит открыть рот, и дрожь проберется в его голос. О пении можно было и не заикаться, от сухости во рту он не возьмет даже те ноты, что обычно не представляют для него проблем.  
От ментолового запаха мази уже свербело в носу, а от дыхательных упражнений только появилась острая потребность в кислороде. На самом деле, Сингто знал, что бы ему сейчас помогло. Но волшебное «лекарство» находилось в другом конце помещения и вело какую-то очень оживлённую дискуссию с кем-то из персонала. Прачая еще раз глубоко вздохнул, закашлялся на выдохе и решил, что прежде, чем применять дыхательные техники, им все же стоит поучиться.  
Занятый делами Пи’Джейн суетливо семенил от одного человека к другому, пропадал из поля зрения за тяжелыми занавесями и появлялся из неприметных боковых дверей. Но даже будучи очевидно занятым, он все же бросал встревоженные взгляды на подопечного и уже три раза порывался подойти к своему Нонгу, но всякий раз его перехватывал кто-то еще. Устав ловить на себе зудящие беспокойством взгляды, Сингто улыбнулся и уверенно кивнул, дав отмашку рукой, для верности, мол, «все в порядке, не переживай, Пи». Плечи Джейна немного расслабились, он кивнул в ответ и тут же оказался заслоненным чьей-то широкой спиной в футболке с логотипом мероприятия.  
Сингто вздохнул.  
Из-за кулис доносился приглушенный гомон зала. Время от времени раздавались ритмичные скандирования их с Крисом имен. Навязчивые мелодии из рекламных песенок цепляли слух и оседали где-то на ушной раковине, прочно забивая мозг и приводя Сингто в состояние паники. Ему все казалось, что он забыл мелодию песни, которую должен петь, а в голове теперь только эти дурацкие три ноты из новой рекламы Ойшо.  
Прачая поправил микрофон, зачем-то потрогал зафиксированные гелем брови, потом вцепился в нелепые ленты, украшающие пиджак. Ленты крепились на металлические карабины, и всякий раз, как Сингто тянул атласную ткань, карабин тихонько звякал о кольцо. Получающийся звук немного успокаивал, так что Сингто и не заметил, как от легких потягиваний перешел к истеричным подергиваниям.

— Этот пиджак слишком дорогой, а ты обращаешься с ним так по-варварски. — задорный голос Криста раздался у самого уха, и не успел Сингто вздрогнуть, как почувствовал навалившуюся сзади тяжесть.  
Пироват улегся грудью ему на спину, просунул беспокойные ручонки под руками Сингто и накрыл своими ладонями пальцы Пи, крепко сжимая, останавливая нервные движения.  
— Крист. — в иной раз Сингто было бы стыдно за то неприкрытое облегчение, что прозвучало в собственном голосе, но в данный момент это не имело значения.  
— Ты чего так испереживался, Пи? Я ж тебе говорил, что ты отлично справляешься, ты мне не веришь, что ли? Кто тут из нас певец? Ты, конечно, старший, но в этом деле я разбираюсь лучше тебя, и мое авторитетное мнение заключается в том, что вы, Кхун Прачая, улучшили свои навыки просто до неприличия. Вообще-то я уже не раз читал в Интернете, что у тебя голос больше для пения подходит. Он, видите ли, глубокий и низкий, «мурашковый». Я почти обиделся, на самом деле, но вообще-то я согласен, голос у тебя действительно…  
— Обними меня нормально. — прервал словоохотливого Кита Синг. Болтовня Криста, конечно, успокаивала, как всегда. На самом деле почти все в Пировате действовало на Прачаю умиротворяюще. Ну, где-то в 85% процентах случаев, остальные 15 отводились на моменты «господибоже, вспомните о приличиях, молодой человек!». Но сейчас простого трёпа под ухом было недостаточно.  
Кит заткнулся, оборвав себя на середине предложения, фыркнул и, отлепившись от спины Прачаи, обошел сбоку, вставая лицом. Пару секунд они, не отрываясь, смотрели друг другу в глаза, а потом Кит забавно моргнул и наморщил нос. Раскинул руки в стороны, и Сингто не раздумывая сделал шаг вперед, прислоняясь своей грудью к груди Криста. Руки последнего сомкнулись у Сингто на спине в цепкой и теплой хватке.  
— Какой требовательный Пи. — пробурчал себе под нос Кит, больно утыкаясь подбородком в плечо старшего. Сингто издал нервный смешок. Секунд пять прошло в молчании. Прачая прикрыл глаза, глубоко дыша носом, так, что аромат одеколона Криста, его новой одежды и теплой кожи забивал глотку и призрачно горчил на языке.  
— Твоё сердце стучит медленнее. До этого колотилось как сумасшедшее, так четко чувствовалось даже через одежду. — поделился наблюдениями Крист.  
— Ммм… я успокаиваюсь. — подтвердил Сингто, действительно ощущая, как болезненная скованность и нервная напряженности покидают тело. Груз был таким тяжелым, что, избавившись от него, Сингто длинно, чуть дрожаще выдохнул. Такие выдохи бывают после того, как нарыдаешься вдоволь, выпустишь все негативные эмоции, а этим последним выдохом будто сметаешь со стола оставшиеся крошки. Сингто вложил чуть больше силы в объятие и немедленно почувствовал, как его усердно стискивают в ответ.  
— Ты прекрасно выступишь, Пи, все будут в восторге, я тебе точно говорю.  
Нежная и благодарная улыбка расползлась по лицу Сингто, и он был рад, что она осталась где-то в складках кристовой куртки.  
— Спасибо, Нонг.  
Крист что-то довольно промычал и переступил с ноги на ногу, утягивая Сингто вслед за своими движениями.  
— Ну и отлично. — Кит раскачивал их обоих, увеличивая амплитуду и подхватывая доносящееся из зала «Пи-Синг-то, Пи-Синг-то!»  
Сингто рассмеялся, выпутываясь наконец из пироватских объятий.  
— Нонг, на сцену! — раздался голос Джейна, и Прачая повернулся в его сторону. Кивнул, легко улыбнувшись, и шагнул вперед, отодвигая тяжелую кулису.  
Грациозный выход был испорчен внезапно прилетевшим шлепком по заду, но времени отчитывать хохочущего за спиной Криста уже не было, так что Сингто лишь закатил глаза и вышел, наконец, на сцену.  
***  
Небрежно сброшенное с плеч Сингто ловкими руками Криста, нервное волнение осталось пылиться где-то на полу темного закулисья, растоптанное новенькими туфлями Пировата.


End file.
